Not Helping Aphrodite
by Holly Snowdon
Summary: Percy is in love with three different people and is confused about his own gender. So what happens when Aphrodite offer her help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pecry POV

It was another day at camp. Annabeth and I was sitting on the sand watching the waves of the sea.

'Hey Percy?' Annabeth said slowly.

'what's up wise girl?' I smiled sweetly.

'Are you okay? You keep zoning out when ever you look at my eyes.' Annabeth said looking concerned.

'Oh... Um... Yeah I'm fine.' I said nervously.

'Percy what's up with you? Please tell me.' Annabeth was practically begging for the truth now. Which broke my heart.

'I can't. If you know what I was really thinking you would hate me forever.' I said my nervousness turning to misery.

'I could never hate you Percy. Just tell me what's wrong?' Annabeth seem to be on the verge of tears.

'I'm sorry I can't.' And with that I ran into the sea and swam out as far as I couldn't hear Annabeth screaming my name anymore.

The truth was when I look into her eyes I saw two different pairs of eyes as well. One pair was like melted dark chocolate and the other were beautiful electric blue. And I was wondering what it would be like to be in her shoes or rather her gender after what felt like ours I went back to my cabin.

'Percy?' Nico's Voice called as he knocked on the door. But I tried to ignore it.

'Percy if you're in there open up.' Jason called to me. Again I try to ignore it.

As I lay there listening to my crushes voices I silently cursed the goddess of love.

Why does she hath to make me fall for an amazing girl then make me crush on The two amazing most powerful guys in both camps! At the same time making me so confused about my own gender.

IT'S NOT FAIR!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

Percy been acting so strange lately. It's really worrying me. I mean he looks at my eyes and it's like he's trying to picture someone else's eyes not mine. Of gods no please don't tell me he have fallen for someone else. What if he has? What can I do?  
I'll talk to Piper, she is a child of Aphrodite. Maybe she can help me.

'Hey Annabeth. Are you okay?' Piper said when she saw me.

'I'm not sure and I need your help.' I replied trying to keep the worry, unsure, and sadness out of my voice.

'Why? What's wrong?' Piper cheerfulness was replaced by concern and worry for me.

'Well Piper as the child of Aphrodite you can sence love right?' I asked trying to stay clam.

'Yes most children of Aphrodite can. So what do you need?' Piper asked sounded confused now.

'Can you sence if Percy has fallen for anyone else?' I said scared of the answer.

'No I can sence anything. But I will tell you if I do.' She smiled reassuringly. 'But why would you think that?'

I told her about what happened on the beach.

'Oh I see.' Piper said slowing. 'I will keep an eyes on him for you.'

'Okay. Thank you Piper.' I said and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I was laying in bed thinking about my love and crushes. Sometimes I wish I was Norman, I wish I could just love one person and I wish I was happy in my own skin. I wanted to cry I was so messed up. It all sick.

'Percy?' Annabeth called out as she walked in.

'Hey wise girl.' I said a little unenthusiastically.

'Percy.' She started slowing. 'Are you cheating on me?'

'What?! No of course not!' I cried a little insulted.

'I wasn't talking physically. I meant are you cheating on me emotionally? Like are you falling for someone else?' Annabeth explained wording her sentences carefully.

'It's a lot more complicated then that Annie.' I started trying to think of the best way of explaining it.

'How is it move complicated. Percy please just tell me what's going on.' Annabeth said starting to cry.

'I think I'm transgender.' I said looked at the floor.

I don't want look into Annabeth's eyes only to see hatred or discussed.

'Do you mean you feel like a girl sometimes?' Annabeth asked sounding shocking.

'Y-yes.' I stammered. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it was just I was scared. I know there is a chance of me losing you as my girlfriend. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lose you as my friend too. I mean I do love you.' I said all this as fast as I could, trying to get all my feeling in the out.

Either of us spoke for a few minute so I took up the rest of my courage and asked: 'Annabeth do you hate me now?'

This question seem to shock Annabeth more then the truth. 'Percy I could never hate you!' She exclaimed.

'Really? You really mean that Annabeth?' I asked looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

'Yes. I mean that seaweed brain.' She laughed and I smile too.

'So what does this information mean for us.' I asked. 'I mean do you want to break up me or not.'

'Percy I love you, I really do. But if you're confused about your gender then maybe being in a relationship isn't the best thing.' Annabeth said in a matter of fact tone.

'You're right as always just tell me, we can be friend, I can't lose you-'

She laughted again cutting me off. 'You can never lose me as your _bes_t friend.' She said still giggled. 'But if you go for any surgeries you let me know first.'

'You know you would be the first.' I smiled.

We hugged and she walked out my cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy POV

After Annabeth left I felt a little more ease with the truth.

'I'm really lucky to have a friend like her.' I said alone.

'Yes. I suppose you are.' Said a voice behind me. I jumped, turn and saw a woman with features that seem to change so she was attractive to me.

'Lady Aphrodite.' I said politely. I never liked the goddess of love but I know better then to be a jerk to her.

'Hello Percy.' She said smiling. 'I like to talk to you if I may.'

'Of course my lady. Do you need a quest or something else like that?' I asked really confused about what she want to me for.

'I wish to talk to you about your confusion with your gender.' She clarified.

'Oh.' I could feel myself going red. 'Why would you want to talk to me about that?'

'Because I want to give you A test run of being a go yourself.' She stated calmly.

'A test run? You mean like a try out?' I asked debating whether I should feel freaked out or not. 'You want to tell me into a girl?'

'Exactly what I mean Percy! You have until tonight to make up your mind. After the campfire before you go to bed say my name and tell me your choice.' Aphrodite explained before I could say anything else she disappeared in a puff of pink light and designer perfume.

Do I wanna be a girl or not that is the question.


End file.
